


Maybe Someday

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HLV, Someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece where Molly and Sherlock are in the hospital after Sherlock gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a short little piece that is set during series 3 episode three after Sherlock is shot, but before he kills Magnussen.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

As soon as Molly heard that Sherlock had been shot in the chest, she thought the worst. She immediately froze and couldn't speak. She only began to run to get a cab when John clarified that Sherlock was in fact, still alive.

When she arrived at Sherlock's room in the hospital, he was still asleep. She sat down beside his bed and waited. She was determined to wait there until he woke up, but before he did, she fell asleep with her head in her hands and her cheeks stained with tears.

"I didn't mean to."

Molly blinked awake. She hadn't realized she had been asleep. "What?" she asked, looking up at Sherlock.

"I said I didn't mean to," huffed Sherlock, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

Molly made a face, obviously not understanding. "You didn't mean to what?"

"Get shot."

Molly smiled. "And here I was thinking this was your goal all along. To be stuck in a hospital bed with nothing to do and people doting on you all the time."

Sherlock huffed again. "I'm just trying to apologize. You looked so angry while you were sleeping."

"Angry? No Sherlock, that's what I look like when I am worrying. I was worried about you because I care about you and I don't think I could bear it if I had to live without y-" Molly stopped and realized what she had said. "I just mean that I would rather you didn't die. That's all."

Now it was Sherlock's turn to smile. "Oh. Well that's nice of you." He replied. Sherlock, however inept at relationships he seemed, knew about Molly's feelings for him. He had to admit that it felt nice to be admired, especially by Molly. And yes, he liked spending time with her- but now wasn't the time to think about that. He couldn't afford to be distracted from the whole Magnussen issue. Maybe after all this was over he could let his brain go to there, but for now he couldn't. "And I truly am sorry."

Molly looked confused again, but then Sherlock reached over and took her hand in his. As Sherlock squeezed her hand, Molly understood what he meant and her heart fluttered. He's saying he's sorry we can't be together.

Sherlock closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, his hand still in hers. She placed his hand back on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Maybe someday," she murmurred.

When Molly had left the room, under the assumption that Sherlock was asleep and hadn't heard her, he smiled. "I hope so."


End file.
